


Party For Two

by Waterchuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HS AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterchuck/pseuds/Waterchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to set up Steve on a date with Peggy Carter, but Peggy knows that Steve doesn't like her but Bucky.   Peggy, being the good friend she is, comes up with a plan to help Steve confess his feelings.  Things don't go according to plan, but with the help of Sam and his momma, things with Steve and Bucky might actually work out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party For Two

“C’mon Steve come with me pleeeeeeeeeeease?”

“Bucky.” Steve closed his locker and gave Bucky’s puppy dog eyed look a dead panned stare. “I said no.”

“But Steve it’s our first high school dance! We have to go!”

Steve rolled his eyes before walking to his next class. “You can go Bucky, but you know I don’t dance and sitting on the sidelines as you dance with all the cute girls isn’t my version of a good time.”

He kept walking but he became concerned when Bucky didn’t say goodbye at the classroom door. He turned and saw Bucky’s determined face.

“Bucky what are you-“

“Don’t worry Stevie I got this.” Bucky smiled before messing up his hair and ran to his class which was on the other side of the school.

Steve never understood why Bucky always walked him to his classes even when his were on the other side of the school but Steve never questioned it. Bucky was weird but he was okay with that.

—————————

“Steve.”

Steve looked up from his history homework and raised an eyebrow at Peggy.

“Yeah?”

“Why is James pestering me to take you to the dance? And why did he tell me that you have a crush on me even though we dated for like two months before calling it quits?”

If Steve would have had a drink he would have comically spit it out like in the crappy movies Bucky always took him too.

“W-what did he say?”

Peggy stared him down before her frown softened a bit and her eyebrows went from stern to surprise. “Oh my god, so you don’t have a crush on me?”

Steve widened his eyes and took in a deep breathe, “Oh god no,” he blushed and looked at Peggy then said in the sincerest voice, “No offense.”

Peggy smiled at him before sitting down next to him. “None taken.” She took out her books and homework before staring at Steve. “Why would James say that, you wonder?”

Steve looked down at his homework before shrugging. “I don’t know.” He started to tap his pencil on his history book trying to figure out what Bucky was up to until it hit him. He felt himself warm up and he was hoping Peggy wasn’t going to notice but of course she was too observant not to notice.

“Why are you blushing and does it have anything to do with James being so odd?”

Steve rubbed his hair trying to buy time, but when he looked at Peggy he knew she saw right through him.

“You should call him Bucky. He hates being called James.”

“Not his friend and I don’t like nicknames. Now what’s up Steve?”

Steve looked down at his book and felt himself warm up again. “Okay, um, I kinda told Bucky that I was still, um, into you.”

Peggy narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Steve bit his lip before shrugging. “He knows too much Peg.” He sighed at her look. “He noticed how I’ve been,” he made air quotes, “‘love sick’ and was asking too many questions.” He looked down at his hands as he felt his blush moved to his ears. “I couldn’t just tell him I was love sick over him.” He closed his eyes and sighed again. “So, I lied and said I was still in love with you.” He looked up. “I’m sorry Peg I just didn’t know what to do.”

Peggy stared hard at Steve for so long that Steve thought she was either thinking of slugging him or stabbing him before she rolled her eyes.

“You are too dumb for words, Rogers.” She grabbed her pencil and went to work. “We will go to the dance together and you will confess your feelings to James or I swear I’m going to do it for you.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Peggy held up a hand before going back to her work. “Don’t argue with me, Rogers. You know I’ll win and you’ll be bleeding on the sidelines wondering how you were so stupid for letting this happen. Now help me find these answers and I’ll pretend James never told me that you waxed poetry to him about my perfect breasts.”

“WHAT?”

—————-

“I don’t like this.”

“Shut up, Rogers. You’re going to be the spiffiest lad in the land.”

Steve glared at Peggy. “Your word choice isn’t helping me.”

She smiled. “I know, that’s why I used it.” She stopped messing with his clothes. “Okay, so I know you hate dancing but you’re going to dance a good amount of fast songs with me and all the slow songs.”

Before Steve could even stutter out a response she said evenly, “And don’t say you can’t dance. All you’re going to do is sway your hips back and forth while holding my hips and I’ll do the rest.” She narrowed her eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him to her car where her dad was waiting. “And if you grab my ass you won’t have any hands left to grab anything.”

Steve just stuttered out, “I wouldn’t do that,” before Peggy pushed him into her car and they were off.

———————-

“I told you I’d get you a date.”

Steve couldn’t help but glare at Bucky’s smug smile. “I hate you.”

Bucky smile widened and he grabbed Steve to his side with a laugh. “Don’t be like that Stevie. You know I do all of this out of love.”

Remembering what Peggy’s threat Steve blushed at the word love. “Just be glad that Peggy didn’t believe the breast poetry or she would have decked me for being a perv.”

Bucky stopped laughing and turned serious. “She would?”

“Yes, and now excuse me the lady calls.”

Steve felt weird when he felt Bucky’s hand stay longer on his shoulder than was necessary. He shook his head. He was just imagining things

The music was loud and he really wish he was back home reading a book or drawing. He hated dances and he hated this one doubly just because he knew he was either going to ruin his lifelong friendship or he was going to make their friendship forever awkward because of his stupid crush.

A loud and very fast pace song came up and all he wanted to do was to sit down but he saw Peggy stomp determinedly towards him and he couldn’t help but groan.

“Shut up and come with me.”

He rolled his eyes but he followed Peggy to the dance floor. Most of the girls dancing were grinding or were being plain provocative. He didn’t know what he was doing but he knew it didn’t belong here.

“Hold my hips and sway back and forth.” He did what he was told but he didn’t feel panic until Peggy turned her head around and yelled with a smirk, “And don’t look too panicked Rogers and try to act like your enjoying it.”

Before he could do anything she started to grind up all against him. He felt his eyes widen and his face redden but Peggy kept his hands roughly on her hips and all he could was to go with it.

He looked around praying to God that this would end because he couldn’t handle this.

He stopped looking at the ceiling for a moment when Peggy turned around and pressed her body right against his. She grabbed his hair and moved his head until his ear was to her lips.

“Look at James, Rogers. Look at him and tell me what you see.”

He looked at her but she pulled at his hair. “Look.”

He stared at her for a few moments before looking for Bucky. He didn’t have to look for long. 

Bucky was glaring daggers at them and for the first time Steve felt uneasy and unsure about Bucky.

“Why is he glaring at us?”

Peggy pulled back at him and stared at his face before rolling his eyes. “You are too dumb for words, Rogers.” She brought her lips back to his ear and said, “He’s jealous moron, and not because he wants me.”

Steve could only stare at her serious face. He started to shake his head. “No, you’re wrong. He can’t be jealous over me. He wanted me to go out with you!”

She rolled her eyes before turning around once again grinding up against his crotch.

It wasn’t like he had never seen girls grind before, hell, he’d seen girls do worse but they have never done this with him and since it was Peggy and since everyone with eyes could see what she was doing to him it was just too much and he couldn’t help but blush from head to freaking toe. 

She turned around and put his hands on her butt.

He looked incredulously at her. “I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to put my hands there?”

She shrugged. “From what you’ve told me about James I gather he’s a reactive person.”

“Yeah, but only when he’s pushed does he do anything.”

She smirked at him. “Then let’s push him.”

————

Steve was tired. He’s feet were hurting and he was sweating. He really wished he was home.

Peggy had finally let him sit down after they danced most of the dance. She said that she had to go to the bathroom and off she went with her other girl friends.

He headed towards where Bucky was sitting and practically threw himself right next to him.

“Kill me, Buck. I can’t do this anymore.”

He took in deep breathes before looking over at Bucky.

Bucky wasn’t looking at him and the muscle on his jaw was twitching. That only meant he was angry about something.

“Hey, Buck, what’s up?”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment before shrugging. “Nothing.” He kept staring into the distance and Steve was starting to wonder what was so interesting on the other side of the wall. “I didn’t know you and Peggy were so close.”

Steve blinked. “Uh…if you’re talking about the dancing it wasn’t my idea.”

Bucky stiffened up before turning slowly, almost robotically, towards Steve. “From where I’m at it didn’t look like you weren’t enjoying it.”

Steve didn’t know what to do. He felt guilty but he didn’t do anything. Why did he feel guilty underneath Bucky’s dead stare?

He shrugged. “Peggy likes to dance like that. What can I do?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “The great Steven Rogers can’t defend himself? That’s new. Oh, what wonders will Peggy Carter do next?” He leaned in close, but unlike the other times he’s done it Steve didn’t feel very welcomed or comfortable in his space. “So, is it the accent that gets you going? Or is it like I said and you like her tits?”

Steve didn’t get angry with Bucky often but he was starting to get on his nerve. He pushed him away with scowl and it deepened when Bucky leaned right back in. Bucky knew how much he hated when people didn’t respect his space and he was just being a jerk now.

"Shut up. That’s not why I like her and you know it, asshole."

Bucky narrowed his eyes before smirking at him like he was one of the girls that fell for his stupid charms. “Oh, I’m the asshole after setting up such a wonderful couple? Tell me, Rogers, does her ass feel as good as it looks?”

He was not going to hit Bucky, he swears he’s not going to hit Bucky but if he kept saying stuff like that he wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise. He saw the top of Peggy’s head near the exit and decided he had enough. He got up (he knew he was going to be paying for it in the morning with all the dancing he did) and moved to leave when Bucky grabbed his arm.

He tried to pull away but Bucky held on before letting go as if it was just an afterthought.

"Where you going?"

Steve glared at him. “Away from you until you get your head out of your ass.”

He didn’t wait around to hear Bucky’s stupid reply. 

He was done with this dance. He was done feeling like he didn’t belong here. He was done with dancing with someone who he didn’t want to dance provocatively with. He was done with all these people. And most importantly he was done with Bucky and his shitty attitude.

When Peggy saw his face her face dropped from a laughing smile and she followed him out the door.

"Hey, what happened?"

Steve didn’t want to talk about it, especially, since it was her idea for him to come to this stupid dance.

"Nothing. Bucky’s just being an ass."

"Hey," she got in front of him and he didn’t want to glare at her but he was just so angry. "What happened?"

Steve didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to tell her but she would keep asking and he was not in the mood to be asked questions and-

"Sorry, uh, Peggy can you excuse us?"

Steve stiffened at Bucky’s voice. He watched as Peggy looked between him and Bucky and something must have happened because she just nodded and patted him on the arm before saying, “I’ll be in there if you need me, okay?”

He nodded stiffly. He didn’t tell her if things went wrong he was going to ditch this dance without her and walk home because he was done.

After she left all there was left was silence. Steve wanted to leave but he knew Bucky would follow and he didn’t know if Bucky touched him again that he wouldn’t slug him.

"Steve- I-"

He finally turned around and he wanted to punch Bucky so bad he just wanted to feel his knuckles against his stupid face but before he could he stopped himself.

He stopped and closed his eyes and let himself breathe before bringing back his hand slowly down to his side.

"You know what? No. You don’t deserve my anger right now because right now I don’t like you. And you know that if I don’t like a person I don’t care about them at all. So, right now I don’t care that you’re being a misogynistic piece of shit right now to Peggy or that for whatever reason you’re mad at me for doing what you wanted me to do. I’m going to leave right now and not care about anything for a while because you know why?" He opened up his eyes and tried for all his might to glare at hole into Bucky’s stupid face. "Because, I didn’t want to come here in the fucking first place but no Peggy, who is trying to be a good friend with the most misguided idea ever, brought me here to make you jealous or something and that when I told you I like you, because that’s the whole fucking reason I came here for to confess my stupid feelings for you, you would suddenly like me back but right now I don’t care. I simply don’t give a shit. So, if you would excuse me I’m going home and I’m going to forget that any of this happened and you will not follow me because if you do I will kick your ass." 

He stared deeper into Bucky’s red face before saying in a low dangerous whisper, “Got that?”

For once Bucky didn’t have a smart comeback and just quickly nodded his head.

Steve nodded back and then left. 

He was done with this shit and Jesus help anyone who pissed him off right now.

——————————————

Bucky kept calling his house but he wasn’t picking up.

His mom was working and he was the only one at home to hear it ring. It was fine, he could ignore it all day long if he had to.

Steve sighed as the phone started to ring AGAIN. He didn’t know why Bucky couldn’t get the hint. He didn’t want to talk to him right now. Or ever again. Either would be preferable.

After walking off his anger and then falling asleep Steve had woken up with back burner anger and total embarrassment.

He couldn’t get it out of his head that he finally told Bucky he liked him when all the time he thought about telling Bucky he’s feelings involved a little less anger and lot more kissing.

He hid his face in his arms as he felt himself blush at the thought that Bucky now knew he wanted to kiss his face and now he wanted to die.

Bucky could call all he wanted but he wasn’t going to answer. He was too embarrassed and mad to answer and he didn’t know how he would react to Bucky’s reaction to his confession.

He kept calling him so, that must mean something right?

He buried his head further for being so dumb.

Finally, after the next ring of the phone he got up and went to his room and decided he was going to sleep. Maybe when he woke up he wouldn’t be living this stupid nightmare he created and everything will be back to normal.

Steve was too much of a realist to believe his own lie.

\--------------

“Why do you keep using my phone and using up all this unnecessary energy to call Steve when you can just go over and you know talk to him?”

Bucky cursed lowly as his call went to the answering machine. He put Sam’s phone back into the receiver then put his head in his hands.

“I can’t do that.”

“And why?” Sam was being great in that he let him come over, use his phone, and eat his food without having an explanation of why he was at his house, but now Bucky looked up to see Sam giving him that face and he knew had to explain himself somewhat. He didn’t know if he wanted to admit everything but at least he could confide in Sam.

“He’s mad at me.”

“I figured that when he stormed off and then after you came back after your “talk” it was like you came back with your tail between your legs. That only happens when Steve is really, and rightly angry with you.” He leaned forward with a twinkle in his eye. “So, what did you do to piss off Mr. Rogers?”

Bucky glared at Sam before pushing his face away from his but he said nothing.

Sam’s smile dropped. “Oh, wow, it was that bad?”

“Shut up, it was his fault anyway.”

“What was his fault?”

Bucky really hated when Sam was calm and ready to listen to what stupid thing he did. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know something just happened and I snapped at Steve-“

“Whoa, you snapped at Steve? Whoa, it’s like you’ve never done that, like, ever but okay.”

Bucky glared at Sam’s sarcasm and Sam just stared back patiently.

Bucky rolled his eyes before sighing again. “I don’t know okay? I just got really angry when I saw Steve and Peggy-“ he had to stop because he couldn’t go on and so he started to make weird noises and dancing hand gestures.

Sam just raised an eyebrow. “You got angry that they were dancing?”

“No, they weren’t just dancing she was, like, all up on Steve and she was grinding all up on him, and-“

He stopped at Sam’s face.

“I don’t understand. They were dancing. You set the whole thing up just so they could go together, and now you’re saying that you got mad at Steve for doing what you wanted them to do?”

Bucky didn’t have an answer for that. If he was being honest with himself he knew why he got mad. He was jealous. It was stupid because Sam was right. He got Steve the date and he wanted Steve to actually have a chance at getting the girl, but then last night when Peggy was just so close to Steve and having Steve’s long artistic hands on her hips and then on her ass just made him mad. It was stupid because he thought he had finally gotten over his stupid crush on Steve a while ago but yesterday it came roaring back. Usually, he could keep his feelings to himself since he knew Steve didn’t feel the same way ,but for whatever stupid reason he got so angry and so jealous and he did all those stupid things just because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check.

“That’s not the point, Sam.”

“Then what is the point, Buck?”

Even though he trusted Sam he still couldn’t get the words out. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Mrs. Wilson’s soft tone.

“What’s going on here?” She looked down at the empty spot in front of Bucky. “Boy, why aren’t you eating my carrot cake like I told you too? I’m starting to get the feeling that you don’t like my cooking now, Mr. James.”

Bucky laughed awkwardly before getting up. “Sorry, Mrs. Wilson, I was just distracted.”

“Oh yeah, you were distracted. Distracted by using up all my minutes.” She swatted his arm and he took the cue to sit back down. “Do you want ice cream or anything?”

He shook his head as he watched her enter the kitchen. “No, ma’am. The cake will be just fine.”

He heard her pattering in the kitchen not knowing if she was going to give him ice cream this time or would actually listen to him. Mrs. Wilson had a thing for feeding people, especially Steve, but he would never get over how much food she loved to feed to Sam’s friends. 

Good thing Sam didn’t bring all his friends over or he would never have food, Bucky always told Sam. Sam would just roll his eyes but he would smile at the same time.

Bucky looked at Sam to see Sam staring really hard at him.

“What? You really starting to freak me out.”

“You still haven’t told me what the point of all of this is.”

Bucky glared back. “There isn’t a point.”

“There isn’t a point to what?”

Before Bucky could open his mouth or before Mrs. Wilson could put his plate down (it had ice cream,) Sam blurted out, “Bucky made Steve angry yesterday and now he won’t tell me why.”

Mrs. Wilson put the plate down before smacking Sam on the head. “You will use proper names in this house. You know how I feel about nicknames.”

Sam rubbed his head. “Yeah, yeah I know. Nicknames are for children while proper names are for adults.”

“Then why’d you use the nickname if you knew?” Before Sam could say anything she turned to Bucky, “And what is this I hear about you making Mr. Rogers angry?”

Bucky always wanted to laugh at Mrs. Wilson’s nickname for Steve but he didn’t and just looked at his plate. 

“I was being a dumb jerk and now Steve is angry with me. That’s it.”

He looked down and saw the spoon by Mrs. Wilson’s hand and reached out to grab it when she smacked his hand. He looked up shocked at her serious expression.

“Nope, not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

He felt panic and he didn’t know what to do. He looked down and saw the ice cream and pointed to it as he said, “What about my ice cream though?”

She narrowed her eyes at him before giving him the spoon. “Good point, but don’t be thinking you’re off the hook, Mr. James. Eat then we’ll talk. Sam, give me my crochet stuff. I have a feeling we’ll be here for a while.”

Bucky looked down at his food and started to eat his carrot cake and ice cream slowly trying to buy some time. If there was one lady, actually two if you counted Mrs. Rogers, that he didn’t want to disappoint Mrs. Wilson was it. She was nice to a fault even though she practiced tough love more than anything, but Bucky loved her. He was glad that he had two great adoptive mothers, because seriously he had no idea how he would live without them.

Sam came back with the crochet stuff, Bucky saw she was on another project this time since the yarn was a baby blue not green like her last project, and gave it to his mother who was staring down Bucky. Bucky really didn’t want to go there but he knew he had to or he wasn’t leaving this house alive.

He just finished eating his ice cream when Mrs. Wilson pounced. 

“So, what shenanigans did you get into with Mr. Rogers now?”

Bucky played with is spoon before taking a big breath in before taking the plunge. “Steve told me that he liked me.”

Sam openly gasped then gaped at him while Mrs. Wilson totally froze. She brought down her needles and thread and took a deep breath before looking up at the sky. “Lord give me patience.” She looked back down at Bucky with a soft frown. “Okay, start from the beginning.”

Bucky twirled his spoon again in his hand but put it down when he saw the disapproving look from Mrs. Wilson. 

“So, yesterday I was talking to Steve about going to the dance-“

“He was actually begging Steve to go.” Sam looked surprised at both Bucky’s and Mrs. Wilson’s glares. “What it’s true?” He looked between them before sighing. “Okay, I’ll shut my mouth.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but went on. “So, I was trying to convince Steve to go to the dance but then he said he didn’t want to go cuz I’d be the one dancing while he would be the one sitting on the sidelines so I decided that I would help him get a date.”

Mrs. Wilson narrowed her eyes. “What did you do, boy?”

Bucky raised his hands up. “Nothing bad, I swear. I just talked to Peggy Carter cuz I thought he liked her and asked her to go to the dance with him and I thought it was going great because she did go with him but then-“ he stopped and took a breath because he knew it was best to get it out right away then to keep Mrs. Wilson waiting. “But then him and Peggy started to dance very, um, uh,-‘

“Inappropriate?”

“Yeah,” he pointed at Sam like he had just cured cancer, “Inappropriate. And, I don’t know, I just got really angry and, uh, jealous at how close they were. And, uh, I may have said some stupid remarks about Peggy when Steve sat by me and when Peggy went to the bathroom which made him really angry-“

“That’s reasonable. Mr. Rogers is a nice young man and the way his momma works so hard I doubt he’d take too kindly to someone making stupid remarks to someone he likes, yes?” Bucky nodded slowly feeling the slow burn of guilt build up in his gut again. He didn’t mean to say all those stupid things about Peggy, hell, he really liked Peggy but he was just SO angry but knew that wasn’t any excuse. He knew better, and Steve was right to be angry with him.

“So, what happened?”

“Steve kind of stormed off and I went after him to talk to him and apologize for me being stupid but then he kind of went off on me. He, uh,-“ he felt his face warm up, “He kind of told me he didn’t like me at the moment because I was being an idiot and that he didn’t even want to go to the dance but Peggy made him go in an attempt to get me jealous and to tell me he liked me.” He looked down at his hands. “Then he told me he was going home and not to follow him because he would kick my ass, uh,” he looked sideways at Mrs. Wilson but she looked nonplussed, “-and I was so surprised that I kind of just let him go and plus I didn’t want him to slug me. He may be small but he has a mean right hook.” He looked between Sam and Mrs. Wilson and asked in a desperate tone, “So, what do I do? Steve is angry with me but I need to talk to him not only to apologize but to talk about feelings cuz,” he turns a brighter red, “I kind of like him too but then I don’t want him to be mad at me anymore but I don’t know if it’s okay to go over since he won’t answer the phone and-“

Mrs. Wilson grabbed his hand gently and tutted. “Calm yourself. I got the perfect plan for you.”

Bucky immediately perked up at that. “Really?”

“Yes, really, now eat the rest of your carrot cake while I get everything.”

She got up and went to the kitchen while Bucky looked at Sam with a questioning look. Sam simply shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I would’ve told you just to go over and confess your gross feelings to Steve but I think my mom has a better plan than that.”

“Damn right I do, boy.” Mrs. Wilson came back with a big plate of carrot cake wrapped tightly around with saran wrap. “Now,” she put the plate down in front of Bucky and leaned in real close to Bucky. “Here is what you do, Mr. James. You and Sam will go over and to Mr. Rogers’ house-,”

“Hey! I didn’t agree to this!”

“-then Sam here is going to go to the door and talk to Steve. He’s going to loosen him up with my carrot cake, maybe even black mail him into you letting you in but once you’re in you’re going to apologize for you egregious behavior and then you’re going to reassure him that nothing has to change between the two of you unless he wants to because you like him too.” She gave Bucky a pointed look, “Understood?”

Bucky tried to take everything in (Mrs. Wilson sometimes talked too fast) and he thought he had so he nodded as confidently as he could at the moment. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now,” she pushed the plate into his hands, “Go, and do as I said. Sam, make sure Mr. Rogers talks to Mr. James or I swear we’ll be having nothing but meatloaf for the rest of the week.”

Sam made a gagging noise before getting up. “On the ball, mom.” He grabbed onto Bucky’s wrist and pulled hard on him that Bucky had no other option but to grab the carrot cake and move with him.

“Bye, Mrs. Wilson and thank you for the cake!”

“No problem, Mr. James! Now go get yourself a man.”

Sam gagged again as Bucky laughed. 

“You two are so disgusting I don’t know why I even bother.”

\-------

 

“Okay, I’m going to go knock on the door then I’m gonna get Steve to talk to me and I’ll get him in the mood to talk to you without kicking you out and all you have to do is stay here, okay?”

Bucky blinked at Sam before nodding. “Okay, but if Mrs. Walton comes out I’m gone. That old bird scares me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re problem is with her. She’s sweet.”

“Yeah, says the guy she dotes on to the guy she hates with all her old buzzard soul.”

Sam just ignored that. No wonder Mrs. Walton didn’t like him. He walked up to Steve’s door and knocked. He turned towards Bucky and gave him a thumbs up. Bucky gave him a weak thumbs up back. Sam waited a moment but when Steve didn’t open the door he brought up his hand to knock again when Steve suddenly opened the door.

“Buck, I am not in the mood and- Oh,” Steve actually looked surprised and maybe even a bit disappointed at seeing him. Sam counted that as a good sign. “Sorry, Sam I thought you were … someone else.”

Sam smiled. “And I have no idea who that could be.” Steve looked at him odd but before he could ask anything Sam barged in and pushed the carrot cake into Steve’s arms.

“Whatcha been up to? Yesterday you seemed pretty pissed when you left the dance and I was wondering if it had to do with Bucky being weird last night and, oh yeah, my mom made carrot cake and of course since you’re her favorite she needed to send some over to you and your mom and-Wait, is your mom here or-“

“Sam, shut up. I can only answer one question at a time.”

Sam smiled and turned around to see a disgruntled Steve holding the carrot awkwardly in his hands.

“Come on.” He motioned his head towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you some carrot cake then you’re gonna answer my questions.”

Steve didn’t seem all that willing to go but he reluctantly nodded his head before leading the way to the kitchen. 

“I don’t have any milk so if you want a piece it’s going to have to be without it.”

Sam waved his hand. “I already had like five slices and even if I did eating without milk wouldn’t hurt none.” He actually really hated when he didn’t have milk with his desserts but Steve didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to make him feel awkward in his own home when he knew what it was like not being able to just buy something right before pay day.

Steve nodded before going over and getting a plate out. Sam watched him get himself a slice of carrot cake as he sat down at the table. Out of all his friend’s houses he really loved the Rogers’ home the most because it was exactly that, a home. Even though he knew they couldn’t afford much he still felt the same sense of love that he felt when he went into his home. Plus, Mrs. Rogers was super nice even though she was a spit fire just like her son when she got riled up about something she was passionate about.

He laughed as he remembered when Mrs. Rogers slayed Bucky on his opinion on abortion and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What you chuckling for?”

Sam shook his head as Steve took a sit by him with a big slice of carrot cake in one hand and glasses of water in another.

“Just remembering how your mom totally owned Bucky when he started to talk about abortion.”

Steve laughed as he took a bite of cake. “Oh my god, I never seen my mom make Bucky cry so fast in my life. I mean, she loves him like a son but holy crap did she put the fear of her into him that day.”

“I know right?” Sam laughed with Steve for a moment before coughing. “So, speaking of Bucky what happened between you two last night?”

Steve paused putting his fork in his mouth before resuming the motion. He took his time chewing on the piece before swallowing.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow, “Because you look like someone who really needs to talk about something, man.”

Steve sighed before he started playing with his food. Sam didn’t know if he was going to get anything out of Steve that day, Steve could be a really stubborn guy after all, but then Steve sighed and put down his fork.

“What do you know?”

Sam internally sighed with relief and wanted to fist pump for not having to use his Jedi mind tricks to get Steve to talk.

He shrugged. “All I know is that after you and Peggy stopped dry humping each other,” Steve turned a bright red and started to stutter out something but Sam talked over him, “You laid down next to Bucky and you guys talked for a while but then something happened because you left and he grabbed your arm but then he let go and followed you out when you stormed out. Then all of a sudden Peggy comes in looking worried and then right after that Bucky comes in looking all dazed and confused and you’re gone. So, my question i again,” he put his forearms on the table and leaned on them, “what happened?”

Steve looked down at his plate, he was still a little pink on the cheeks, and stubbornly took a quick bite of cake. “It’s dumb. It’s not even worth telling.”

Sam just sat there for a second in silence before saying, “Not from where I’m sitting it isn’t.”

Steve sighed again and looked like he was going to grab another bite until he roughly threw his fork down making Sam jump for the big clash it made with the table.

“It’s stupid. It’s all so fucking stupid.” Oh shit. Steve never cursed so freely unless he was really pissed. “I didn’t even want to go to the stupid dance, but no, Bucky wanted to go and you know Bucky if he wants something he’ll try his damnest to get it. So, he went and talked to Peggy and told her that I liked her-“

“Don’t you?” Steve gave him a look and Sam back tracked. “Like her, I mean?”

Steve made a frustrated noise. “Of course I like her! She’s my friend but only my friend! But then because Bucky kept asking me why I looked so love sick I had to lie about my feelings because I know you know I like him because you give me all these stupid looks when Bucky does something cute or whatever and I get that stupid face on my face and AHHHH! I had to tell him something! So, I said I still liked Peggy even though we went out for like a month and a half before we figured out that yeah we liked each other but it wasn’t ever going to be anything but friendship with us. And so then she comes in and talks to me about how Bucky said I waxed poetry about her breasts.”

Okay, Sam wasn’t expecting that. “What? He did what?!”

“Yeah,” Steve started waving his hands, “I know right? And so I had to explain to Peggy what was going on and freakin’ Peggy was like why don’t we make him jealous-“

“She said that?” Sam couldn’t help but raise a brow at that.

Steve looked really peeved. “In not so many words no but then she got me all dressed up and her dad took us to the dance and holy shit he’s terrifying. Now I know where she gets all her terrifying ways from.” He shook his head. “Anyways, so we go and I talk to Bucky for a second and it’s stupid because he’s so smug and happy and for once I feel okay but then Peggy drags me onto the dance floor and she starts dancing on me and I didn’t know what to do but do as Peggy said and it wasn’t awful and if I was still into her it would have been awesome but now she’s my friend and it was awkward and SHE MADE ME SLOW DANCE! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SLOW DANCE!”

Sam patted Steve’s hand and tried to get Steve too look at him. “Hey, it’s okay buddy.”

Steve was having none of it and pulled his hand away. “No, it’s not because after dancing for half the night I was sticky, sweaty, and tired and all I wanted to do was to go home but I couldn’t cuz Peggy made me promise that I would finally tell Buck my feelings-“

“She actually said that?”

“YES! SHE DID! She even threatened me! Do you even know how terrifying Peggy can be? Do you?!”

Steve was actually breathing hard at this point. Sam grabbed his hands and made Steve look at him. “Steve, calm down. It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Steve stared at Sam for a moment before blowing at a big breath. “That’s not even the worst part Sam.” He took his hands away and put them on his lap where he was now staring at instead of Sam. “So, yeah I laid down next to Bucky but then for whatever reason he was mad at ME for doing what he wanted me to do.”

“To go out with Peggy?”

“Yeah! And then he started all this stupid sexist stuff about Peggy and I got so mad because I thought she was his friend too so I left but then I saw Peggy and she asked what was up and I wasn’t going to tell her because that would be stupid but then Bucky came and wanted to say something I don’t know but I was just so angry that I went off on him and-“ He took a big breath and looked up at Sam, “I told him I liked him even though I said I didn’t care for him at the moment and then I left but now I’m freaking out because now he knows and he won’t stop calling.” Steve bent over the table and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do Sam and I’m freaking out.”

————————————————

Bucky didn’t know what he was doing waiting out here. He should forget everything and just leave. He jumped as another door opened and he felt his heart race as he saw it was Mrs. Walton. She glared at him before shutting her door rough and hard as if to tell him that she was in fact locking her door. He didn’t know why she hated him so much and he didn’t know why she always acted like he was going to steal her purse all the time. He watched as she grabbed her purse closer to her and continue to glare at him as she walked down the hall towards him. Not only did she not trust him she scared the living bejeezus out of him. She just had this look like she was going to beat him with her old heavy grandma purse and leave him for dead. He tried explaining this to Steve and Sam but they both just looked at him like he was the crazy one. They argued with him on how she was actually a sweet old lady, and he had to have done something to make her mad at him. Bucky knows for damn certain he didn’t do anything. She was just Satan in disguise.

“Boy, what are you doing here skulking around? Shouldn’t you be with your friend?”

Bucky felt his mouth dry and he really wanted to say something back to her but he knew better so he shut up and smiled as best he could. “I’m just waiting ma’am.”

She narrowed her beady eyes at him. “Waiting for what?”

At that exact moment Steve’s door opened and Sam’s head poked out. 

Bucky sighed before motioning his head towards Sam who was now waving his hand for him to come closer. “That ma’am. Nice seeing you.”

She mumbled something back, and Bucky was very sure that this time she was actually muttering a curse underneath her breath, and not just saying random things like Steve said. 

He jogged over to Sam and asked, “So, what’s up?”

Sam looked around before closing the door. “Okay, so he’s willing to talk to you.”

Bucky smiled in relief. “That’s good right?”

When Sam didn’t smile his fell. “Right?”

“The only way you can go in is if you stay quiet and let him speak until he’s done okay? That’s his stipulations.”

Bucky swallowed before nodding his head. “Okay.”

Sam looked at him for a second then leaned in and said in a very serious tone, “We’re going to talk about how you talked about one Peggy Carter later, but I’m going to be the best wingman ever and tell you to get in there now before he chickens out.”

Bucky stuttered out a “Wha-?” Then he was pushed into Steve apartment unceremoniously before Sam clapped him on his shoulder and yelled out, “He agrees to your terms and conditions and I’m out!” Sam was gone before Steve could wave to him.

Bucky looked over at Steve and opened his mouth but then he remembered he wasn’t supposed to talk and then closed it. He awkwardly stood there rocking back and forth on his heels not knowing what to do. When Steve didn’t say anything he messed with his hair before pointing to the couch in question.

After a second Steve shook his head before nodding. They both walked over to the couch and Bucky took the end looking towards the window. Steve sat right across him with one leg tucked underneath the other. 

Bucky wanted to say something, a joke mostly, to lighten up the mood but he didn’t want to mess up and not have Steve say what he had to say because he was an idiot. Well, he was already an idiot but a bigger idiot. 

He could tell Steve was nervous by the way he was picking the little fluffs off the couch even though he knew his mom always yelled at him for doing so. He was also worrying his lip so much that Bucky was hoping he wasn’t going to make it bleed again.

“Buck.” Steve stopped playing with the couch then sighed. “Can I ask you a question?”

Bucky didn’t know what was happening. He thought he was going to be the one staying quiet and listening to a really earned stern lecture but Steve wasn’t angry and he didn’t know where he stood.

“Yeah, you can ask me anything. You know that Steve.”

Steve nodded then finally looked at Bucky. He didn’t know why but Bucky could swear his eyes were bigger than they’d ever been and they looked sadder than they’ve ever been.

“Do you like me? And I don’t mean in a friend way.”

Bucky’s throat closed up. He wasn’t expecting that question and now his pulse was picking up and his hands were sweating and he didn’t know what to SAY. Well, he did but he didn’t know how to say it because his throat wasn’t working and he couldn’t breathe now and-

Steve looked away and started to pick at his hands, a nervous gesture Bucky hated because he always made himself bleed if he picked for too long. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back. I can totally understand why you wouldn’t but Sam kept saying all of this stuff and I needed to know if it was true or he was just as blind as I am and-“ He stopped. He looked up and the look of pure terror broke Bucky’s heart. “I just need to know Buck because hoping you like me back is going to kill me I know it. So, yeah,” he bit his lip again. “Do you?”

Bucky took a deep breath in before scooting closer to Steve. Steve looked like he was ready to flee at any moment. Bucky hated that. Bucky took Steve’s hands apart and thumbed over the part Steve was picking at. He took one more big breath before squaring his shoulder and saying with the reddest face, “Yes, Steve. I do like you and yes I like you more than just a friend if you need more clarification.”

Steve looked up through his eye lashes, eye lashes Bucky always teased him for being too long but really he loved them just like any other part of Steve, and laced their fingers together.

Bucky’s face couldn’t get any redder if he tried and he felt kind of like an idiot that Steve wasn’t even pink.

“If you liked me why did you try to set me up with Peggy?”

Bucky shrugged then sighed. “What was I supposed to do Steve? You didn’t want to go to the dance even though it would have been just as fine like any other dance because I would drag you onto the dance floor and I would have danced with you until you looked too tired to dance anymore. And then you mentioned you liked her and so I thought I would be doing you a solid.”

Steve stared at him for a moment before asking. “But then why did you get mad?”

Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes and he detangled one of his hands and ran it through his hair. “I got jealous okay? And you know I can get hot headed sometimes and yeah,” he looked down at their still intertwined hands. “I didn’t mean all that stuff about Peggy. I just was just so angry and jealous, and I know that that isn’t an excuse for all the stuff I said but there it is.” He looked up and laughed a low self-deprecating laugh. “We all can’t be like the great Steve Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled for the first time since the dance and Bucky’s heart and chest felt lighter.

“Shut up you, jerk.” Steve looked down at their hands and smiled. “How long have you liked me?”

Bucky shrugged. “Since third grade when we got into trouble in Mrs. Willard’s class and you nicked a Ring Pop and proposed that we be best husband friends forever.”

Steve looked at him with slacked jaw. “That long?”

Bucky really felt the heat on his face. “What? How long did it take you to finally realize you like your ruggedly handsome friend?”

Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. “Uh, sixth grade?”

Bucky waited for more but when none came he brought up his hand and rolled it to signal Steve to go on. 

“And?”

“And what?”

Bucky pinched Steve’s hand hard and Steve yelped in pain. “And what was the moment that made you realized you liked me?”

Steve blinked at him before shrugging. “I don’t have a moment? One day I kinda just realized I liked you and that was that.”

Bucky felt so cheated at that moment. “My affections are wasted on you, you know that punk?”

Steve blushed harder before pushing Bucky’s arm. “Shut up! We can’t all be romantics like you!”

Bucky pushed back. “Shut up, I’m not a sap. You’re the sap.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you didn’t keep all the movie tickets from all the dates that meant something to you. I know how creepy you are Buck. You can’t hide it from me.”

Bucky glared as hard as he could. Steve was never supposed to bring that up. Ever. He burned that box but only kept the important ones. Of course Steve would still make fun of him, That didn’t make that thought any better, though.

“Shut up. At least I remembered treasured moments unlike some asshole.”

Steve glared. “Are we really gonna have this argument? Didn’t we just get together?”

Bucky actually paused at that. “Yeah, we kind of actually did.”

The sat in silence for a moment before Bucky looked up at Steve and saw the same smirk on his face mirrored on his.

“Wanna make out?”

“Oh, god I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
